Should this how?
by Febri Feven
Summary: Hyuuga hinata hidup dengan senyum palsunya tinggal dengan sahabatnya Haruno sakura, ia mengganti namanya menjadi Haruno Hinata dikarenakan Hyuuga neji kakaknya menelantarkannya atas pelampiasan kematian kedua orangtuanya. Kehidupannya berubah ketika bertemu lagi dengan pemuda pirang yang dulu menabraknya dan mengajarinya bagaimana itu hidup sehingga membuatnya dapat tersenyum tulus


**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto  
**Author** : Febri Feven  
**Main Pair** : Naruhina, Sasusaku  
**Rated** : T (teens)  
**Genre** : Sad, hurt/comfort  
**Warning** : Eyd tidak beraturan, gaje, alur kecepetan.  
**Summar**y : Hyuuga hinata hidup dengan senyum palsunya tinggal dengan sahabatnya Haruno sakura, ia mengganti namanya menjadi Haruno Hinata dikarenakan Hyuuga neji kakaknya menelantarkannya atas pelampiasan kematian kedua orangtuanya. Kehidupannya berubah ketika bertemu lagi dengan pemuda pirang yang dulu menabraknya dan mengajarinya bagaimana itu hidup yang asli sehingga membuatnya dapat tersenyum tulus kembali.

**A/N** : disini hinata dan hanari saudara kembar. Tetapi hinata lebih tua 5 menit daripada hanari.

** Should this how?**

**1.** **left to go...**

"Neji, jaga baik - baik ya kedua adik perempuanmu ini" ucap seorang wanita yang tengah berbaring dikasur kamarnya.

"ha'i kaa-san" ujar bocah berumur 3 tahun, berambut panjang berwarna kecoklatan yang sedang memegangi tangan mungil bayi berumur 1 tahun bernama Hyuuga Hanari. Sedangkan bayi yang satunya lagi bernama Hyuuga Hinata, terlihat sedang menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya agar dipegang juga oleh sang kakak, namun usahanya gagal lantaran sang kakak tak mempedulikannya.

Selama bertahun - tahun kedua bayi perempuan itu tumbuh dan berkembang menjadi gadis kecil yang cantik dan imut.

Hyuuga hinata = rambut pendek seleher membuatnya imut ditambah poni lurus dan mata lavendernya yang indah.

Hyuuga hanari = rambut panjang sepinggang, ditambah poni miring dan mata lavender yg sama indah dengan kakaknya.

"Sakura-chan, ntar kerjain tugasnya dirumahku ya?" tanya Hinata pada sahabatnya yang sedang asyik membaca komik 'Hell girl' keluaran terbaru. Terlihat gadis kecil bersurai pink sebahu itu sedang memberhentikan kegiatannya sebentar sambil menoleh ke sahabatnya Hinata.

"hm, iya" jawabnya lalu melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya.

.

.

Skip time

.

.

Teet.. Teet.. Teet..

"Sakura-chan, ayo kita ke rumahku!" ajak Hinata

"hm. Ayo Hinata" ajak balik sakura pada sahabatnya.

Mereka berdua lalu berjalan kaki untuk pulang ke manshion hyuuga, dikarenakan jarak Oto school dengan manshion Hinata terbilang cukup dekat. Ditengah perjalanan kedua sahabat itu saling mengobrol dengan canda dan juga tawa.

"oh, iya hinta-chan. Mengapa kamu jarang pulang dengan Neji-nii? dan dia terlebih sering pulang dengan hanari?" tanya sakura dengan pandangan yang terlihat membingungkan.

"hm.. aku gak tau saku, neji-nii lebih sering bermain dengan hanari dari pada denganku." jawab Hinata lesu.

"maaf, yang sabar ya ta. Disinikan masih ada aku." ujar sakura menyemangati hinata.

"iya sakura, kamu memang sahabat terbaikku."

dan keduanya pun menautkan kedua kelingking masing - masing sambil berkata "best friends forever."

Tahun demi tahun telah berlalu dengan cepatnya. Kasih sayang neji pada keduan adiknya sangat berat sebelah. Yah neji selalu mementingkan hanari adik bungsunya dari pada hinata adik pertamanya, dikarenakan neji dan hanari mempunyai kebiasaan yang hampir sama. Keadaan ini membuat kedua orang tua mereka khawatir. Sesekali kedua orang tua mereka memperingatkan kepada neji untuk tidak selalu besama hanari dan dengan hinata juga, tapi yang dilihat oleh neji salah. Bahwa dia melihat hinata saja yang dipedulikan sedangkan bukan dirinya dan hanari. Yang membuat neji benci dengan hinata.

Suatu hari tepat bertanggalkan pada hari ulang tahun hinata dan hanari yang ke 12 tahun, kedua orang tua mereka meninggal dunia akibat kecelakaan mobil dalam perjalanan pulang sehabis membeli hadiah untuk hinata dan hanari. Keadaan ini membuat seluruh keluarga hyuuga dilanda duka yang mendalam, dan yang sangat merasa kehilangan adalah neji. Dan neji selalu melampiaskan kemarahannya pada hinata, yang tidak bersalah sama sekali.

2 hari setelah kejadian (pagi hari)

.

.

**Hinata Pov**  
kukerjap kerjapkan mataku setelah terbangun dari tidurku, tatkala mendengar suara asing ditelingaku. 'suara asing?' inerku. Jangan - jangan... kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar neji-nii yang berada didepan kamarku. Kupanggil namanya berkali-kali, namun tidak ada balasan darinya, terpaksa kubuka pintu kamarnya "CKLEK" seketika itu juga jantungku berdetak begitu cepat ketika tidak melihatnya dimanapun. Kubuka lemari pakaiannya -terkejut- sudah kosong. Dan menjadi tujuanku berikutnya yaitu kamar hanari. Kubuka pintu kamarnya, namun tak ku dapatkan dia dimana pun dan begitu juga lemari pakaiannya yang sama dengan neji-nii. Lalu kuputuskan untuk mencarinya diseluruh bagian rumah ini, tak ku pedulikan orang-orang asing itu yang sedang mengepack barang - barang milik orangtuaku. Namun hasilnya nihil, dan yang terakhir adalah telepon. Ku telepon neji-nii tapi no handphonenya tak aktif dan sama juga dengan hanari. Lemas sudah kakiku kemudian kuputuskan untuk mengepack barang - barangku keluar dari rumah ini, karena neji-nii telah menjualnya. 'mengapa harus secepat ini? Mengapa kau tak mengajakku neji-nii? Mengapa?' innerku.  
Kakiku terus melangkah tanpa tujuan meninggalkan mantan rumahku, hingga akhirnya aku sampai di bangku taman. Kududukkan diriku dibangku itu dan menangis dalam diam tanpa isakkan sekalipun.  
**Hinata End Pov**

Sakura sedang menemani sepupunya ino yamanaka, yang baru pulang dari paris ke jepang untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya. Yang sedang berjalan-jalan area taman. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat hinata sahabatnya yang sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil memegani kopernya.

Lansung saja sakura berjalan menuju bangku taman, tempat hinata duduk. Dan untuk diperkenalkan pada sepupunya ino. Hinata yang melihat sakura yg berjalan kearahnya segera berlari sambil membawa kopernya.

"Hinata.. Hinata.. tunggu!" panggil sakura.  
"..." tidak ada jawaban dari hinata. Ia terus berlari menjauhi sakura yang mengejarnya di belakang. 'sakura tak boleh tahu hal ini, aku terlalu sering merepotkannya.' batin hinata.

"Hinata... Awas!" seru sakura yang melihat mobil berwarna biru muda yang melintas dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah hinata.

"KYAA..!" pekik hinata, dan seketika itu cairan kental berwarna merah mengalir deras dari kepalanya.

** TBC**


End file.
